The Inu Lord's Daughter Ch 1 UPDATED!
by Ayamethesmexysnake
Summary: Sesshomaru has to take care of not only his kingdom, but a unruly daughter as well! Warning will contain mild yuri as it goes along! Please critic and tell me if you would like more! I won't continue otherwise. Thanks for reading!


Chapter one:

Sesshomaru quietly walked back to the large stone castle. Breathing a gentle sigh of relief to be home after a feud in the far south of his territory had gone too far and it had to stop before the other lords saw the situation as a chance to throw him off the throne. When he got closer his yellow eyes fell upon a maid who paced the door way. Sesshomaru stopped a couple feet away as the maid bowed while stating, "My lord, your daughter is refusing to leave her room." He stepped past her walking down the hall way and into the entrance chamber,

"How long?" he questioned as the maid followed him quietly,

"Two days lord." Sighing Sesshomaru went right walking through one of the many twisting hallways that ran through out his castle. After a moment he came to the end where a large oak door stood loaming over a couple servants who bowed and backed off as he came near. Without knocking he threw open the door, stepping inside the wide open chamber. The candles that littered the right wall flickered madly when the door opened. Sesshomaru looked from the candle lit fireplace to the round canopy bed, but his daughter was not in sight. Stepping forward onto the brown fur rug he glanced towards the window where she usually sat staring out into the hot springs,

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock father?" His eyes went to the left where she hid in a corner,

"Amaiya…." He started softly, but stopped when she struggled to stand. Her plain black kimono slipped open exposing the large gash on her waist that she had been tending to. Pulling it shut with a crimson obi she stared back into her father's yellow eyes with her own purple orbs. He stepped towards her grabbing a fist full of her kimono pulling her gently towards him. She looked down,

"Who did this to you?" He growled causing Amaiya to chuckle for a moment tilting her head away from him as though she was looking around him,

"I went for a walk after you had left and Ryo was running around." She paused to get him to back off, "He started talking crap about you so we got into a fight." She was cut off by him storming out of the room. Amaiya blinked and stumbled after him, "Father! Its fine I won. You don't need to do anything rash!" Seeing her words didn't reach him she grabbed his right kimono sleeve and pulled, stopping him. Sesshomaru turned slightly to face his daughter who glared at him, "it's over." She whispered with a growl as the head servant came close and bowed,

"My lord, you have company in the main chamber." Amaiya let go of Sesshomaru as he left with the man. She leaned on the cold stone wall, her snow white hair fell in her view and she watched the inuyokai lord leave. Then she strolled back to her room to get better clothing. She picked a silky red kimono with a black obi and went to the main chamber.

Silently she entered the chamber and soon wished she hadn't for there stood the arrogant red head Ryo decked out in armor with his father Raizaki, his older sister Lira, and two other inuyokai that Amaiya recognized as Fujin of the South and Genji of the East.

The main room had seven white pillars on each side holding up the second level walk way. It was lined in black and white silk wrapped around the pillars, hanging from the walls with battle paintings or demons etched into them. A long dark oak table that could seat at least forty people was the main thing in the room as it was arranged in various flowers and lively colors to make the room 'not so dreary like' as was her mother's wish.

Amaiya moved to the opposite side of the little meeting and hid behind a pillar. Though to little avail did it hid her for Lira saw her and started towards the pillar. Amaiya didn't see her coming as she peeked out at the group to listen in. When she finally noticed Lira's disappearance the woman was already leaning on the pillar behind her. Amaiya began to panic when she couldn't find the brunette; she leaned farther out to get a better view. Lira grinned and crossed her arms over her white silk chest getting closer she blew gently on Amaiya's bare neck causing her to gasp loudly and whirl around. Her face only inches from Lira's who giggled as Amaiya stumbled back blushing, "What the hell's wrong with you?!" she cried out in a low whisper. Lira stood up straight,

"I'm not the one spying sweetie." Amaiya's eye twitched a couple times before Lira changed the subject, "You really did a number on Ryo." She giggled, "Father is so mad at him for fighting with you that he has to wear all his armor for a week!" Amaiya turned her back on Lira and folded her arms in a huff. Lira took the given opportunity and wrapped her arms around her waist tugging on her kimono's chest opening while whispering gently into her ear, "And how badly did he hurt your fine body?" Amaiya's breath got ragged as she felt her dominant side whither under Lira's touch. Lira thought she finally won after many long years of trying, but once Amaiya heard her father speaking she snapped back and pushed out of her grasp,

"Knock it off!" Lira bit her lip in disappointment as Amaiya moved to the next pillar. After a moment Lira followed her over,

"You know how much my brother wants you?" she questioned causing Amaiya to ball her hand into a fist,

"You know how much I want to kill him?" Lira giggled and looked out to him seeing his annoyance at the entire discussion. Ryo Felt eyes on him and glanced over seeing his sister, he glared as she smiled and waved a hand. He knew she was teasing him as Amaiya peered over out of curiosity. Ryo looked at his father then at Lira, he tried to move towards Lira, but was quickly grabbed by Fujin whose nails scratched thin lines into the back of his armor,

"We're all here because of you so don't even try it." Ryo pulled himself away and mumbled an apology. Lira giggled,

"Fool." Amaiya looked from Ryo to Lira then sighed and walked out a door that was two pillars down. Lira, of course, followed her out to the courtyard and past a small grave. Lira raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on Amaiya's shoulder. She quickly turned to Lira who pointed towards the stone instantly knowing what she wanted,

"It was some hume thatHe followed father around. She died before I was born, so I don't know anything much about her since mother is dead and father doesn't say anything about his past." She began to walk off towards her favorite little pond,

"I see." Lira mumbled and followed, sitting silently to Amaiya's right almost behind her. Getting bored of just sitting around, Lira laid down, glancing at Amaiya, "So are you ever going to tell me how bad Ryo hurt you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause you'll want to see and I'm not giving you that chance to see under my kimono." Lira sighed as Amaiya looked to her, "If you're so bored why don't you leave?"

"Cause I probably won't be able to see you in a long time. Father has been running us ragged with all these…." she waved her left hand like she was flipping through papers, "responsibilities." She began to pick at the lush green grass in front of her as Amaiya though of what she said. She pulled her legs close, wrapped her arms around her legs, and laid her head on her knees. Amaiya was lost in thought when Lira sat up and started playing with her long white hair. Amaiya blinked and looked over her shoulder at Lira who had wrapped her legs around Amaiya,

"What are you doing?" She asked as Lira grinned, running her hand through her hair causing Amaiya to shiver. When Lira went t answer, Jaken came barreling out of no where getting the girls to look over at him. As he caught his breath he started,

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you Princess!" When his breathing was regulated he pointed his index finger to Lira, "Your father is leaving." He paused and turned his head to Amaiya "And your's is in his study" The two stood up and stretched for a moment causing Jaken to become agrivated, "Well come on! Don't keep them waiting!" He tried to push Amaiya into the castle, but she just lifted her leg he was pushing on and he tumbled forward. The girls giggled at the babbling imp and ran off to where they were needed, leaving Jaken standing alone, "Annoying big demons who can run fast and. . ." He mumbled on to himself as he returned to the main chamber of the castle.

Before she went to see what her father needed, Amaiya actually followed Lira to the enterance chamber, stopping at the door when her eyes met with Ryo's. He looked away, but was dragged in front of her by his father who bowed to Amaiya, "It's nice to see you Miss." He pulled ryo forward, "I believe my son has something to say to you." Ryo was resistant at first, but calmly bowed,

"I'm sorry for hurting you. It was not right. I hope to make it up to you in any way you desire." He stated through clenched teeth. Amaiya hid he statisfaction and returned his bow,

"Thank you, but I too am to blame. It was wrong to agitate you." Raizaki smiled slapping Ryo's shoulder,

"Good! Let's put this aside and start thinking of better things. . . like marriage!" The air went thin, Amaiya was still bowing when Raizaki said his little statement. She made an annoyed face, but put it aside as she straightened up. Putting a hamd over her mouth like she was giggling,

"Lord Raizaki!" she teased patting his shoulder. He beamed in pride and dragged Ryo out the door with talk of marriage and children. Lira put a hand on Amaiya's shoulder, whispering into her ear,

"Liar." With that Lira followed her father and brother out. Amaiya grinned as she left, but it went away when Genji walked towards her. Genji was the tallest of all the lords as he stood around 6'7''. He was well built, but lanky. He always wore casual kimonos with his black pants underneath, wooden sandels that made him four inches taller. Amaiya loved his deep blue eyes, they seemed to see every detail, kind yet stern, calm yet a killer. What Amaiya really liked was his hair, it was black and spiked out in every way. She could remember many times when she was younger when he would place her on his shoulders so she could run her fingers through his hair.

Genji bowed slightly and in his deep voice said, "It's nice to see you again Amaiya-chan." As he placed his large hand on her head and rubbed causing her hair to become messy,

"It's nice to see you too Genji-sama." He gave a smirk at her politeness. Then turning around, he made his way out the door. Fujin silently walked to Amaiya's side,

"He's a very simple demon." He stated calmly. Amaiya chuckled and turned to Fujin, she raised her hand allowing her hand to be grabbed by him. He patted her hand gently while watching Genji leave. Fujin was a very unique man with knee length black hair, grey eyes, and a very pale complexion. A small marking sat upon his forehead that no one could figure out. He was aked many times what it was, but he just smiled and moved on to a different subject. Amaiya had even bugged him for two years atraight yet all he said on the topic was, "You'll find out soon enough." His clothes were like Genji's for they are brothers. The only different was Fujin carried a huge fan and sword upon his back his back, but Genji carried no weapons what so ever. Fujin was also very small compared to his brother standing only at 5' 4'' and he was not built for strength, but for speed. Altough he was the strongest of the lords. Even Sesshomaru knew better then to mess with Fujin and revered him greatly.

Fujin slipped a small package into Amaiya's hand as she looked looked at it he commented, "I found some good medicinal herbs and I thought you would use them the best out of everyone. Plus…" he paused and pointed at his nose, "I can smell the blood." He began to leave as Amaiya called out her thanks. He waved his hand and then he was gone. Amaiya tucked the package into her kimono sleeve beginning to make her way to her father's study.

Sesshomaru was busy pulling books from the shelf that covered the right wall when Amaiya pushed the door open and quietly entered. Keeping an eye on the Inu lord while noting the books he pulled off so she could come back later and see what he was up to, "You're late." He stated calmly. Amaiya pulled her hands on her hips,

"Well someone had to see our guests out." Sesshomaru flipped through a book on traditional Inuyokai marriage ceremonies,

"That wasn't a guest." He paused to read a sentence, "more like an arrogant and annoying candle." Amaiya chuckled quietly at the statement about Ryo and his father's hair color. Setting that aside she took a step closer,

"So what did you need? Jaken put it like this meeting was urgent."

"I'm leaving."

"Again?!" Sesshomaru finally glanced to his daughter who looked concerned. He closed the book, tucking it away on the shelf. Amaiya was now at his side so he placed a hand on her shoulder,

"There's another…" he paused to take a deep breath, "situation I must take care of." Amaiya quickly grabbed the book off the shelf and moved out of his reach.

She inspected the book."Is this what you're so worried about father?" Sesshomaru grabbed the book and put it behind his back. He went to comment, but was stopped by Amaiya half way shouting, "I'm not getting married!"

Trying to stay calm, he sighed before talking. "It's not you." He paused, "Raizaki was not only here to apologize about Ryo's actions towards you, but to critize me about being single."

Amaiya sat on the edge of the desk. "And your listening to him?" she laughed lightly getting him to throw the book at her.

"I have to take a mate in order to stay in power and you know Inutaishu would surely come back to haunt me if I lost power." Amaiya caught the book and flipped through it, not really reading it. Sesshomaru added in, "Plus, I think you need a mother figure in your life." The comment made Amaiya snapped the book closed with a shocked look covering her fine features. She threw the book back at him and ran to the door. "Amaiya!" he growled, trying to stop her from leaving, but it was too late. She slammed the door in his face and ran from the castle. Sesshomaru snorted softly returning to his research.


End file.
